


Third One's A Charm

by DarkSideOfTheSwamp



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bottom Megatron, F/M, Gender Bender, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, partly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideOfTheSwamp/pseuds/DarkSideOfTheSwamp
Summary: Megatron is testing his new triple changer powers by rampaging through Detroit.(Based on an unrealized plan to make Megatron a triple changer in the 4th season of TF:A. The trick was turning this whole thing into a smut :P)





	1. Chapter 1

Could this day become any better?

A shot that just nearly missed Prime's audial told him that, no, it could not. And then the blasted triple changer crashed into Optimus with an intensity of space craft on full speed. 

Reformat that Megatron went through made him much more powerful that it ever did Blitzwing. Obliviously the Decepticons learned from their mistakes and improved the procedure. But personality split was crucial for controlling different alt-modes, and that side effect showed itself in its full glory. Also Shockwave was working on a patch to make Megatron's individuality whole again.

Looking around at the destruction comparable to what Omega's clones caused, Optimus started to think that maybe destroying said patch wasn't such a good idea. The Decepticon leader lost all restrains, he had no global plan, no elaborated scheme. He wanted this world to burn. _Now_.

At least the rest of the Decepticons decided to stay away from their raging lord. Unfortunately, they attacked Sumdac Tower instead. The enhanced force field was holding up fine, but Optimus's spark ached nonetheless. There were too many humans there, all the ones who couldn't run. The future of the city - its people - was depending on the Tower holding on.

With the help of Ratchet's magnets and Jazz's "processor over mater" technique the Autobots managed to prevent Optimus from becoming a pile of scrap.

Thrown back, the triple changer transformed.

Cruel scarred face was looking straight at Optimus. It was terrifying. It still somewhat resembled Megatron, but much older and more unforgiving. There was no mercy in his optics.

And no limit to his power.

Maybe he talked in grunts, but his brain module was pure battle genius. The only salvation Prime could find was to awaken Megatron's freedom-fighting part. Which was what they were trying to do with varying degree of success.

"Decepticons stink!" yelled Bumblebee, using his turbo boosters to full power. "You're rude, and evil, and have no brains, and know only how to fight and... oh, you smell funny!"

" _Not_ what we're looking for," Optimus said, trying to turn warlord's canon elsewhere with his grappling hook. Megatron just sliced Prime's mod with his claws before the Autobot could pull the weapon.

"Try it yourself, boss-b... AH! Scrap-scrap-scrap!"

Megatron fired at Bumblebee, the yellow bot dogged, but a small smiled appeared on the chipped grey lips. It made Optimus turn right back to Bee. Exactly in time to see Megatron's second shot crushing a battered building on top of the small car. Escaping from the first blow, the yellow bot drove right into a dead end.

_"Bumblebee!"_

"Focus, OP!" yelled Jazz. "We are all walking scrap if you fly away!"

Optimus gritted his teeth while his spark ached, but luckily, not for long. Comm link crackled and a familiar voice said:

/Boy, I never loved sewers so much in my entire life./

Optimus ex-vented with relief. One guilt trip less. After a few kliks the nearest sewer manhole blew up, and Bumblebee crawled on the surface. Ironically, smelly.

"Decepticons destroyed half of Cybertron before we managed to kick you out!" Ratchet started yelling, but Optimus was the one to continue: "We won't give it back to you, to destroy our home and enslave us."

Ratchet needed to check on Bee, and the old medic took the hint.

The warlord's face changed, and he stopped.

"Cybertron is _our_ home as well! You, Autobots, usurped it!.."

_Oh, thank the Allspark!_ Megatron's second persona was more interested in talking than in fighting. On the contrast with the warmonger, this face looked much more like regular Megatron, only younger, with a bit of (and Optimus felt really weird using this word toward the Decepticon leader) naivety in his optics.

They should be fine, as long as they keep feeding him old politic disputes...

"Finally decided to show your 'talk-too-much-face', huh?"

And just like that Megatron switched to his Warlord persona again.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus groaned in desperation.

They scattered in all directions when the Decepticon transformed and fired at them from multiple weapons at once to eliminate advantage that the Autobots made during his other self's speech. Good thing he actually couldn't track multiple targets all the time, or Prime's team would be truly and utterly slagged. 

Optimus analyzed all the times Megatron reacted to the words and when he did not. It seems that insulting the Decepticons as a group or Megatron personally didn't work. It was rather... denying Decepticons' rights, or something of similar kind that made freedom-fighter awaken.

Optimus had an idea.

He flew into Ratchet's line of sight and blinked his autobrand to message his friend without his proposal reaching Megatron's audios. Something told Optimus that speech would not be such an effective thing if they discussed it openly.

The old medic nodded, and they were on the move, choosing opposite directions. In almost suicidal attempt Ratchet drove in front of the Decepticon leader's path, making Optimus second guess his choice of an orator. But it indeed drew attention away from the Prime.

Ratchet transformed, dodged the shot and yelled:

"Look at all the destruction you brought! _Look at it!_ You should've stayed where you were. Vile mechs like you _should be controlled!_ "

Old medic's vocalizer glitched, and he didn't say anything else, his face was grim. Something bothered Ratchet in his own phrasing, but it worked, the destruction ended, and whatever it was, it was washed down by relief.

" _Autobots_ , you always want to control what you fear! Kill us, lock us away, away from your little perfect world..." 

Prime carefully flew behind the Decepticon leader's back. He tried to tune out the speech, Primus below, he didn't need to be caught by his own trick and start arguing, but Megatron's words were so loud and so provoking...

"...use us for your dirty work and tell that it's our nature..."

Finally, a moment to strike! Optimus raised the Magnus Hammer, gathering his power.

Suddenly Megatron turned around, and Prime's audials caught the familiar sound of persona switch.

"Oooh, you wouldn't hit a fembot, would you?"

His jetpack's engine hiccupped, Optimus lost his balance, flipped back and nearly dropped the Hammer.

Megatron's faceplates changed to his mysterious third persona, and what a blast it was to Prime's logic circuits.

Handsome face of a femme was full of mischief, tender lips curved in an oh-so-familiar smirk, crimson optics looked directly at the flying Autobot.

Optimus clung to the Magnus Hammer as if it was a shield, not a weapon. She smoothly closed the distance and leaned forward, tracing the seams on Prime's chest with her claw:

"Maybe you will find something more interesting to do with me."

_"W-what?"_

She suddenly grabbed him by the throat and drew Prime to herself.

He made a pathetically small yelp before soft lips covered his. The kiss was aggressive and passionate, it almost fried Prime's brain module. For various reasons. Most notably from overall conflicted emotions and a cognitive dissonance.

A shot interrupted the kiss, and Megatron hissed. Her hand clenched, crushing Prime's plating. Ratchet used his magnets once again to free his leader, grunting from the strain, and finally half-squished Prime fell down. The old medic managed to redirect his magnets to his leader, not letting him be crushed by the fall instead of the mad Decepticon.

Help came from the one place it could have come from: Sumdac Tower. A blue beam extended from it and hit the Decepticon leader in the chest, creating a tight force field around Megatron.  

It was the last resort, the beam drew power from the same place as the force field. Which meant that the professor could spend only so much energy before it became too dangerous to sustain. Safety of the citizens of Detroit was still a priority.

Positive: the warlord could not attack them. Negative: _they_ could not attack the warlord either.  

But it gave the Autobots a much needed break.

Ratchet got on his knees besides his leader's twitching body.

"Poor kid, fried out. Nothing a quick reboot won't fix," the old medic said, opening Prime's medical port and extending his wrist cable to do just that, and then concentrating on more significant physical trauma.

"Yeah, I nearly glitched out myself!" Jazz said, leaning down.

 

Prime came back online with a startle. He squirmed and grabbed Ratchet's hand, as if still falling and trying to get a hold of anything on his way.

"Easy now, Prime."

"THE. FRAG."

"As far as I could tell, you nearly got one."

Optimus threw Jazz a condemning look.

"What's the situation?"

"We're in deep slag," Ratchet said grimly.

"But not right now," Jazz added and pointed up where Megatron was using brutal force to strain the field. It was too dangerous to use cannons, and the silent Warlord understood it perfectly.  Looking up at the figure in the sky, the cyber ninja murmured: "Too much firepower attached to a brain."

Optimus rubbed his forehead. He sighed and composed himself.

"Okay. _Okay._ If we can't stop him, we need to at least get Megatron away from the city. Away from Earth, preferably."

Ratchet looked at Sumdac Tower, the beam of energy was getting thinner.

"Away from Earth you say..."

And three of them exclaimed at the same time:

"Space Bridge!"

"If I connect the beam to it, we can have a directed pulse of raw transwarp energy... agh! Where are Bulkhead and Sari when they are needed! But, I guess, professor Sumdac will do." Sari and Bulkhead were back at Cybertron, their hands full with other problems, but their absence deeply felt, and not just because their expertise was needed _right now_. "But I need time to get back there and loads of luck to sneak past the rest of the Decepticons there!"

"We'll improvise on the go, but..."

Optimus looked up, at the horrendous figure, and finished Jazz's sentence:

"But we still need to distract Megatron somehow..."

_"Don't you dare look at me!"_ squealed Bumblebee, who just joined the group.

"Actually, I have an idea. You won't like it, Prime." Ratchet tried not to look at Optimus.

"Ooooh... Ya thinking what I'm thinking?" Jazz said.

"What? What? Tell to those bots who don't have a spontaneous telepathy upgrade!"

The old medic and Jazz glanced at each other and then at Prime.

"Well," Ratchet coughed, "Megatron's... let's say, seductive side, wasn't really interested in ripping you apart."

Optimus felt energon trying to flow to and out of his face at the same time.

"What are you trying to imply?" Optimus asked carefully.

"Use her weapon against her."

"Try your Prime mojo on her, ya dig?"

"Seduce her out of here."

"Plug'n'Play."

_"Are you serious?! Are you fragging serious?!!"_

"Okay-okay, stop!" Optimus rose up with some effort, feeling his spark chamber getting cold and audials very-very hot, "I will do it. I will try to lure Megatron out of the city, and if I fail... we will think of something else."

"Cheer up, kid. Maybe if you make Megatron stay in this persona long enough you could end Decepticon/Autobot conflict," Ratchet joked awkwardly.

"Right," Optimus said with bitterness in his voice and leaped into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Up in the air Optimus cursed himself with all the swear words he could find. _How the hell is he supposed to court The. Fragging. Megatron?!_ Technically _she_ was interested in _him._ So all he had to do was to play on it, right?

Primus, sexual attention from Cybertron's worst nightmare! This was something from porno vids, not something that could happen to him!

He stopped before the Warlord. Thin blue wall was separating him from the mountain of destructive power with unmoving, evil gaze focused on him.

"Uh..." Optimus started.

The hit was sudden and should have reached Prime's face, if not for the force field. It was made with such power, that waves started going through the field from the strike point.

In blink of an eye Optimus was staring at the blue orb with a figure inside from half a mile away, his spark pulsing hard.

Just terrific. Optimus tried not to look down when he flied back. Learning his team's reaction to this stunt would not improve his mood in the slightest. Bumblebee was probably laughing his aft off.

Prime learned from his mistake and flew around the Warlord this time, not giving the Decepticon an opportunity to startle him again. Megatron turned around, pursuing the Autobot and scraping his cage with twins swords at the same time, exhausting the force field more. His close range weapons became spikier, more complex and no less sharp looking than before, Optimus noted.

Prime ex-vented and tried to make something that would at least resemble a smile.

"Megatron," he paused involuntarily. "You look lovely today."

The Warlord raised an optic ridge.

Oh, Primus, oh, Primus, this was embarrassing on so many levels.

"I know we don't get along, but maybe... we could?"

Megatron snorted with such distaste, that it hurt Prime's ego significantly. Optimus lost his cool.

"It's not like _I_ was the first one to offer this! That's it, it was stupid," Prime reached for the Hammer on his back. "As soon as the field is down, we will..."

CLICK-WHIR.

"We will what? Do tell."

 _How the hell she was triggered?_ Optimus was at a loss. Were aggression and threats part of the Decepticon courting?!

Whatever. Stick to the original plan.

"Depends on your mood, it seems," he said a little too harshly than planned.

She laughed, which startled Optimus just a little less than the hit before.

 "Clever Autobot, how charming," she stopped slowly spinning, making Optimus to automatically stop flying as well. Her voice lost sweetness for a moment. "Do you actually have a plan in mind or you came here just to show off until something will work?"

"Umm..."

She smirked and placed her hands on her hips - thankfully, without swords anymore.

"Oh, well, showing off did work. Care to continue?"

"What _exactly_ do you want me to do?" Optimus blurted out. He failed miserably at all his attempts to sound playful: everything that came out was aggressive and bitter. 

"Show me what you've got, of course. You're a strong mech, you even managed to defeat me," she dragged her claws suggestively against the field. " _Surely_ this is not a barrier to you."

Optimus narrowed his optics. Very suspicious. But what would she gain from it? The field couldn't hold her for very long anyway. Was it just her solution to the problem as opposite to the Warlord's brutal force?

"It is in the way of our mutual fun anyway," her smirk change into an almost sincere smile. Yeah, right, as if he was stupid enough to do anything Megatron asked. "Hurry up, or I can lose all interest in you, little Autobot."

Did she... did she just threaten to change personality? Clutches of panic started to grip Prime's spark. Can she do it at will? Or was he just jumping to conclusions? In any case she had a point, he _did_ need the field down to draw the Decepticon away from here and he _shouldn't_ lose Megatron's interest at all cost.

Optimus smiled at her with a little bit of cockiness. Somehow her always teasing voice got to him, provoking his very core, making it easier for him to snap.  

"Well, how about I show you my skills by making the force field disappear without any effort?" He opened comm channel. "Professor Sumdec, turn off the beam," and then in hush voice: "What? Yes, I'm in right mind! Trust me." 

Megatron snorted, but indeed, the beam became thinner and thinner until...

POP!

Until he was one on one with Megatron. No shield, no barrier. Not even the Magnus Hammer in his hands, tucked safely behind Prime's back to reduce chances of the Warlord showing his face again.

He regretted this decision now.

But Megatron didn't change her personality. Instead she stretched with apparent enjoyment in a way the Decepticon leader _should never_ do _,_ and looked at Optimus with half-closed optics.

Such powerful display of danger and lust, all directed at him. Optimus _did not_ just forcefully offline his cooling fans.

Which, of course, Megatron noticed and gave him a smile with gleaming fangs. Slowly she flew forward, reaching for Optimus. 

He backed away.

"Mmmm, making me work for it, aren't you?"

He dared to theatrically look around, painfully aware how fully he exposed his neck cables. But it also was a test, would Megatron bite?

"I'm not a fan of being watched by random people in my... intimate moments."

Megatron didn't go for the bait, instead she gave him a mocking look.

"Have something in mind?" she said in the same playful tone.

"Actually, yes, I know a place." He looked at the Dinobot island far, far away from here.

Primus, was this going to work? When was the last time their plan worked perfectly?

Suddenly Optimus became painfully aware that he still had responsibility over the Magnus Hammer. Ah, slag. If he left it, he'd have no chance against Megatron. If he took it with him it could end up in the Decepticon's hands.

The Autobot Code made it perfectly clear what should be the priority.

"One klik, I just..." Optimus swallowed oral lubricant. He looked down to see if his friends were still there, waiting to see if their plan worked, and reached for the Hummer...

A hand run along his shoulder and neck. Prime thought he couldn't be more tense, but here he was, stiff as a brick of impervious alloy.

"You making the lady wait, little Prime. Do you want her to become _angry and destructive_?"

Well, it seemed his choice was made for him. 

"Alright," Optimus said, trying not to dwell on the shameful relief in his spark, "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything will be explained in next chapter ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus came to a conclusion that without Megatron's three aspects in balance his Seduction was aimless, she probably did it for fun.

He must use this to his advantage.

That's the plan.

He should follow it.

Lives depended on it.

It's his duty.

He sighed. The uneasy feeling didn't fade away in the slightest. 

He briefly wondered if this part of the Decepticon leader was in charge of recruitment back in the Golden Age. The thought made Prime's insides shiver. 

Megatron, meanwhile, was at his side, she flew so effortlessly she didn't require an aerodynamic pose to help her out, powerful engines taking care of that. Instead she put herself into a seductive pose as if half lying in the air. Her thighs were spread apart, her codpiece in full view.

When Prime’s optics started aching from trying to track her movements with a corner of his sensor, Optimus decided to oh-so-slightly move his head and look at the Decepticon. She immediately caught his gaze.

"Enjoying the view, Autobot?"

"Making sure you didn't escape, _Decepticon."_

"Me? Fly away from such a powerful and brave mech?" The femme's hand slid alongside her chest. "Oh, no, I wouldn't dare!"

Optimus shuddered. They just flied past the city limits and Prime realized one thing with head-hitting astonishment: Megatron used the speech pattern of _Blackarachnia!_ Not all the time, but significantly. Deliberately. For him. Rage started boiling inside Optimus, the feeling of being deceived and manipulated stung. Prime gritted his teeth and forced himself to rub his side against Megatron's. _Playfully._ He hoped.

The Decepticon lord hummed suggestively.

"Up for some air play, aren’t you?"

She accelerated smoothly, circling him, making Prime keep up at the edge of his jetpack's capabilities. In the process she managed to bite and pinch him, and slide a hand against his legs. Optimus shivered and tried to convince himself it was from disgust, not arousal.

Megatron laughed, she was in the lead now, forcing Prime to make few pointless bends. When they finally landed on the Dinobot island, Optimus was too hot in all the wrong places to be just heated up from an overworked jet engine.

"Well," in one fluid motion Megatron lay down on the ground. Shadows of the trees covered her body. "What now?"

"Um..." Oh, Primus.

She beckoned him with her finger.

Optimus stepped back, his peds touching the water.

She hummed. Not suggestive as usual, no, it was a dangerous deep sound. "I see." And a cold voice.

With that Prime's spark sank, as Megatron's face changed.

"Not pure enough for you, Autobot?" The freedom fighter stood up, his hands clenching into fists from rage, and he came at Optimus, every step in sync with his words. "Not small, not delicate. It's not arousing when you don't have the physical and social advantage, isn't it? You would better see me, _all of us_ , beaten and broken..." 

"It's not that!" The accusation burned Optimus from inside. "And you _know_ it!"

Megatron snorted.

"Oh, yes, it's because I'm a monster."

" _The_ Monster! Have you ever stopped to think how much suffering you brought with you? No, of course not, why am I even asking?" He knew Megatron set him off and Optimus should calm down, but by Primus, it wasn't easy.

"Tell me." The Revolutionary came too close, and Optimus plating tightened. "Go on and tell me how innocent the Autobots are. How you can do no wrong."

Involuntary images of Elita and Sentinel came to Prime's mind.

"No one is..."

Megatron leaned forward, face to face, but Optimus did not back away; on the contrary, he buffed his chest, ready to defend himself.

"Tell me how much you suffer after taking everything from us and shift the blame to preserve your image. Tell what a martyr each and every one of you..."

_"You wouldn't know the meaning of the word!"_

Optimus didn't want to, but the thought of Prowl was still too painful. In a second the Hammer was in his hands.

And in the next one he was in the water. A heavy body slammed into him. For a moment Optimus thought this was it, but then with surprised ease he managed to roll them over, using the Hammer as a leverage.

"So, where were we?" Once again the femme was eyeing him with lazy interest.

Optimus groaned and stood up, wandering toward the trees to solid ground. He wanted to say ' _Why are you like this?_ ', but he knew the answer anyway.

"Rude," said Megatron, and wet splashes told the Autobot that the femme didn't stay in the water as well.

Optimus couldn't stop himself: he chuckled, so backwards the statement was. Luckily she didn't make him run around from the Warlord, it would have been the peak of bad manners on his part.

Prime made a deep in-vent.

"You're not the Seduction, are you?" He said, hiding the weapon again.

_"I beg your pardon?"_

"You're the Deceiver. You're his cunning and pretence."

He heard a 'tomp!' of heavy body falling on the ground and a rustle of metal.

"Come here and I'll show you how much of a Seduction I am."

Optimus looked around and froze at the surreal sight. Megatron was lying on her back, resting on her elbows, legs spread wide right before him and optics full of blatant temptation. She was wet from the water and drops of it were still trickling down the curves of her body. It was not just erotic, it was straight up from the porn vids!

It felt like the most obvious trap.

Optimus made himself remember that he was here to stall Megatron as long as possible. He made an exasperated sigh and came closer. Megatron's sprawled legs felt like Cliffs of Most Certain Doom slowly rising on either side of him.

"I will regret it."

Suddenly Megatron half-sat, which put their faces approximately at one level (the femme still looked at him from above). She smirked.

"You most certainly would."

In the next moment he felt a sharp knee hitting his back, making the Magnus Hammer hum from impact and Optimus fall on top of the Decepticon with a yelp.

"Let's see what you are made of."

In a rush Optimus tried to push himself up, but the slippery metal was successfully preventing that. Megatron's hand groped his aft firmly, making their interface panels bump. The other one roughly slid up to his shoulder, scraping his plating and pulling Optimus closer...

Her hand was too close to the Magnus Hammer for his liking. He shifted as much as he could to make it out of the Decepticon's reach, feeling their panels rub against each other. 

With a sudden jolt of understanding Optimus froze, _he got it_. Everything she did to this point was to obtain the weapon! The Hammer was what triggered her personality, not his aggression or awkward attempts at flirting!

It made Optimus suddenly very, very angry. At himself, for not getting it earlier. Foolish wash-out Prime! His fury demanded to be expressed, to be heard in any way possible. Optimus leaned forward and kissed the Decepticon lord, biting her lips until an energon drop appeared, pouring everything he felt into the action that was supposed to be a loving one. He felt how small he was against her, how he had to crawl forward just to reach her face even when she bent toward him, but still, he put his palms against Megatron's chest and pushed the femme with all his weight, making her lay down.  

Maybe there was something in the 'Decepticon aggressive courting' idea. The angrier Optimus became, the easier it was for him to just... well, do it.

He straightened up and looked at Megatron beneath him. He reached for the Magnus Hammer and said:

"We won't be needing this, will we?"

And he threw the sacred artifact of his people as far into the forest as he could. The longing look she followed the weapon with told Prime everything. 

Each part of Megatron's shattered personality didn't just have a different altmode; they also had different goals. The Warlord's was to destroy enemies. The Revolutionary's was to agitate. And the Deceiver wanted a power leverage which took form of the artifacts. If the Allspark was still on Earth, no doubt it would be her objective as well.   

To her credit, Megatron came to her senses quickly; with a devious smile that sent chills down Prime's back strut she said:

"Smart boy."

"My. Name," irritated rage was filing his every word, "is. Optimus. Prime. You should have remembered the one who vanquished you."

"Oh, really?" She arched her optic ridge. "I heard it was actually an accomplishment of the one who cut my arm off. _Prowl_ was his name."

Optimus couldn't say anything, he ended up sounding like Sentinel at his worst, bragging about the thing he did not achieve by himself. By Primus, her words hit everything at once: his old insecurities about being nobody and a failure, his guilt over the deaths of others, his dreams...

"That's not all. I think my memory unit brought up one more name. Ah, yes, now I remember one truly impressive mech. _Bulkhead_. Very useful space bridge technician. More than I can say about you." She rose up and whispered to his audio, fangs dangerously close: "Make me shout your name to the skies, if you want me to say it so much."

And she licked him. Warm slick motion against his antenna. His engine revved. Optimus called himself a complete idiot and kissed her again, drinking it all up, fighting with his quick glossa her much bigger one.

After they disengaged he slid down, still tasting the Decepticon's energon on his lips. The thought of making Megatron, _Megatron_ bleed so easily intoxicated.

He looked directly in the crimson optics, so close and so far at the same time, and without taking away his gaze patted the black pelvis.

"Hips in the air."

Femme arched an optic ridge, but soon enough her expressions again became a smug one. 

"Mmmm, commanding."

She complied, aligning her codpiece with his. Her lover half was lighter than other parts of her body, still it was hard to keep up, it was hardly a comfortable pose for her. Good. It will make her feel everything  sharper. Small part of him wanted Megaton suffering, the rest knew it was beyond his capabilities, thanks Primus. He didn't what that small part growing bigger.

Optimus ran a hand along Megatron's heated pelvis, stopping it on her interface panel, thumb exactly where her valve was hidden.

"Open up."

As fun as it would be to ride a Decepticon's spike in theory, that too was beyond his capabilities.

"You didn't say please," she smiled wickedly.

"Please," he said without a second thought. Megatron huffed, dissatisfied, and opened up.

Prime's first thought was that he could shove in his whole arm way up to the shoulder without preparation. Which, Optimus know, wasn't true, and plain irresponsible too, but the Autobot couldn't stop thinking that he _might._

The exterior node was big, even considering the proportions. Optimus touched the sensor and watched it hide partly in its housing for a split second and return slightly warmer. Prime's hand traveled down, to the puff valve lips. He squeezed one part of them just to see the reaction. Megatron shifted, not away from the touch, but into it. Interesting.

Optimus released his spike. He rubbed its tip against the entrance, enjoying the silk texture of it and kneading the valve lips at the same time. Then he shifted one hand to the node; the other one remained to help tease the rim.  

"Are you going to just stand there or get down to business?"

"Say please," he smiled.

Optimus was actually curious if she would say it. If this was the complete Megatron, of course he wouldn't. But this part of him definitely was in charge of pretending being an _Autobot,_ so everything was possible _._

"Devious Autobot!" The Decepticon smiled back mischievously. "But I know how to deal with such creatures."

In the next moment she tried to plant herself on him, but she had small range of movement and Optimus expected this. He stepped back, making the femme groan in frustration.

Optimus raised his lubricant-stained hand to his face an licked it.

"Be a good Decepticon Lord and you will get your treat."

She laughed coldly.

"I can see you're a beast when fragging. Who could have guessed."

Optimus smiled again, placed his palm on her node and patted it. She wasn't sincere, obviously, but it still warmed him up a bit more. It was far too long since he fragged last time. Not once since the Academy. He forgot how sweet one’s lubricant could be. Optimus moved his hand down and gently entered the valve with the tips of his fingers.  How welcoming that inner heat was. She moaned.

"Do you want it?"

"Yes," she breathed out. "Take me, Prime. _Please."_

He pushed in alongside his hand. It wasn't particularly comfortable, but he fully intended to compensate for his lack of size. His fingers stimulated the upper part of the valve, while his spike worked down below.

Megatron made a frustrated moan, she wanted _deep_ , and bucked her hips, making Optimus stand a little unstably. Or he could forget it all and just chase his own pleasure while he had an opportunity.

Optimus took out his hand and clutched the Decepticon's hips with all his power, making metal bend slightly and his fingers sore. He trusted his full length in, feeling the slick warmth around him contracting. He slammed inside again, and again.

"Ahh, yes! YES! Fill me with your _Autobot_ spike! So good! SO GOOD!"

Right. The Deceiver.

And yet, he felt his chest puff up and antennas grow hot. He set what would have been brutal and punishing pace for an Autobot femme, but probably quite gentle poking for Megatron.

Prime grabbed the grey thighs and pressed tight, making his grill rub Megatron's exterior node, her gasp sounding quite natural for his audio receptors this time.

"Say my name," Optimus couldn't recognize his own hoarse voice.

"What... ah... 'puny Autobot' doesn't stroke your ego?"

She laughed and indeed, Optimus felt quite a distinguishable punch right to his self-esteem.

"Say it, I _know_ you know it."

"Mmmm, do I?"

He bit the tender mesh on her inner thigh and felt the metal bend under his teeth.

She chuckled.

"Some may say you're showing your Decepticon side, Prime."

He was burning inside. And not just from fragging. Megatron awakened shame and anger in him with cruel precision.

" _I'm an Autobot_ ," Optimus quickened his pace. "Say my name."

She arched her back and started moving her hips again. This time Optimus was prepared, she couldn't throw him off balance. Although he still left furrows in the ground.

"Oooh, Prime! Deeper... ah... deeper! Come in me... _Optimus... Prime_..."

And as if these were the magic words, he came, collapsing on top of his enemy. The Decepticon stopped holding her legs up in tension as well.

His bliss was short, interrupted by a jolt of fear when the sound of a switch reached his audios.

_"Autobot!"_ There was so much _despise_ in Megatron's voice that Optimus thought the Decepticon lord was whole again.

His body straightened, and abruptly the grey legs drew together, trapping Prime between them.

Fortunately, this was the freedom fighter, but Optimus wasn't fooled; any second now the Warlord was coming.

" _Please_ ," he breathed out, his voice on the edge of panic. "Love me," and he leaned forward.

Never until this day Optimus was such a passionate kisser under the threat of death. He caressed with his mouth the first patch of metal he found and moved his one free hand down to rub the red pulsing exterior node. Prime didn't know if it would even work or make everything worse, but it was the only thing he came up with. He only hoped that power leverage over _him_ would be enough.

The huge body relaxed immediately, but didn't lie back.

"Oh? Decided not to leave the Lady hanging? What a gentelman," she snorted, ignoring his last words. Deliberately or not he wasn't sure.

The femme spread her legs wider and Optimus answered the invitation. He crouched down and kissed the node, tickling it with his glossa, thrusting his whole hand inside Megatron. Feeling his own transfluid and pushing it deeper inside. Megatron placed her hand on his neck and gyrated her pelvis. It appeared that shoving his arm inside was indeed not so difficult.

Optimus felt all the inner nodes, the calipers, the biolights, he traced their patterns before losing himself in the motion. His own valve hurt in sympathy, his joints ached, but Prime didn't stop.

Suddenly his arm was in a tight clamp, and Optimus regretted that he couldn't feel this with a more sensitive part of himself. He looked at Megatron's face and saw her optics get scorching bright, she opened her mouth and...

CLICK-WHIR.

Oh, frag.

The Warlord snarled, scarred face twisted in disgust and contempt.

This was THE part of Megatron Optimus most certainly wouldn't want to be elbow deep in.

Prime didn't wait. He sprinted away.

/Prime, are you still online?/

Ratchet's voice was surreal. It didn't belong in this little world between him and Megatron. Optimus sighed with relief, he was extremely happy to hear it.

/Not for long. Is everything ready?/

The answer he didn't hear, a hit to his shoulder blew him away quit literary.

/...ime! Hold on and run away from him on my mark!/

Optimus rolled away from the Decepticon’s foot, yelping from sharp pain in his arm.

" _You will pay for all you've done, Autobot!"_

Prime had no time to experience relief and hope as once more the faceplates changed into the Warlord.

"R-ratchet!"

/Now, kid!/

 

Optimus came to his senses on the ground. His back was in agony: half of the jetpack was ripped of. By Megatron's hand or it was merely transwarp field touching him with its edge, Prime honestly didn't know and didn't care.

Optimus rose up, shaking, and activated his comm link.

"Ratchet... I need a pick up."

He heard the old medic ex-vent in relief.

/Will do, Prime./

A small smile appeared on the tired blue face - he survived it - and disappeared when Optimus looked up.

Megatron had a powerful space craft as one of his altmodes now. He would return, but it will give the Autobots some time.

This day was anchored in his primary memory unit forever, and it was equally scary to think if it would bring Optimus nightmares... or erotic dreams.

 

***** Epilogue *****

On his way back Optimus was pursued by an uncomfortable chilling feeling in his neck. Unable to tolerate it any longer, he covered the worrying part with his hand. And froze with his optics wide. His coronal port was open. _She jacked him!_ She connected with his processor while he was busy appeasing her and _then_ let go of her personality! It was no telling what virus she could leave... or what information she could obtain.

Optimus groaned and opened multiple comm lines at once. This day's hardships weren't over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not over for OP. THE END for us :P  
> Curios facts authored by [Spaceliquid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/pseuds/spaceliquid):  
> Warlord - frags for dominance.  
> Deceiver - frags as a means to an end.  
> Revolutionary - frags only with one true love.)

**Author's Note:**

> Bulkhead and Sari are guarding the energon farms from the Decepticons, according to Almanac.  
> Also [Spaceliquid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/pseuds/spaceliquid) (<3) not just betaed this whole thing, she also help me out with speech Ratchet gave to awaken freedom-fighter. Because honestly, my brain was blank XD
> 
> P.S. Wonderful [leoleoteterev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoleoteterev/pseuds/leoleoteterev) made beautiful [ art work](https://leoleoteterev.tumblr.com/post/177176494140/read-this-its-priceless) on this fic!


End file.
